The Unexpected Turn Of Events
by SuperSaiyan09
Summary: Mac has to fire one member of his team due the low budget.After he disagrees, chief fires him.Mac gets an offer from Horatio Caine, to work in Miami along with his team. Full summary inside.


The unexpected turn of events

**AN. Well this is story I have started long ago, until my best friend who read it, told me to post it here. So as always read and review, reviews make me happy ;). Also I'm sorry if the characters is a little OOC, and for my grammar mistakes. English language for me isn't native, but I'm trying to do my best to correct all the mistakes. By the way I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you want to be one PM me. For everyone who's reading my other story called 'Car Crash' don't worry I'm going to leave it alone, the chapter 3 will be up soon (I hope).**

Full summary: Mac has to fire one member of his team due the low budget. But he cannot do this, so chief fires him. Mac gets an offer from Horatio Caine from Miami to work in there along Miami team. After not long time the Mac's ex-team brokes up and starts working in various country's PD. Everything seems to be normal until Mac and Horatio gets kidnapped by Mala Noche.

Pairings: mostly Smacked, but with some DL and Flangell

Mac, Flack and Stella were in break room talking, when Gerard popped his head there.

"Taylor, chief wants to see you in his office after 5 minutes." Gerard said and left.

Flack was grinning "What did you do this time Mac? Crashed your car or blowed up lab again?

"Honestly, Don, I have no idea about it, but I'm sure it wasn't the things you mentioned" Mac answered grinning back. Suddenly all three of them burst out laughing of memory how Sinclair was frustrated, when he found out that Mac had blown up the lab. They were laughing so hard that tears showed up in their eyes.

"Ok guys, I better go before chief starts yelling at me for being late" Mac said when he managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah, inform us when you're done" Stella said smiling and kissed Mac on cheek before he left.

Mac knocked on Sinclair's office door. As he came in office, Mac noticed that Gerard also was there.

"You wanted to see me chief?"

"Actually, yes, Mac. Please take a seat."

`This can't be anything good, if Gerard is here´ Mac thought.

"As you know, Mac, department's budget was cut again. The budget is now to low, to afford this amount of people working here. In order for lab's normal functionality you have to fire one of yours CSI's. I would recommend it be ether Bonasera or Messer. "

When Sinclair finished speaking, Mac stared at him in surprise, unable to believe the words chief said now.

"I fully understand this kind situation, but why I have to fire someone from my team? Why not someone from night shift?" Mac asked when he recovered from surprise.

"Because, " interrupted Gerard "night shift already has to low number of peoples working there"

"That's all I wanted from you Mac. Tell me your decision tomorrow 10am here, in my office" Sinclair said.

Mac left confused and angry. He has to fire one of his friends, his family. When he came in his office he saw Stella already waiting him in there.

"So, what chief wanted from you? From your face expression I could tell that wasn't good news." Stella said noticing troubled look on Mac's face.

"You're right, nothing good really." Mac said as he sank down in his office chair.

"Can you tell me what happened there?"

"Believe me you don't want to know."

"C'mon tell me. I believe it isn't so bad as you think."

"Believe it or not, it's the worst thing that could ever happen."

Stella raised her eyebrows. "Ok…Look Mac, even if this is so bad, I still want to know. Maybe I can help you, if you tell me."

Mac sighed deeply. In his mind he was fighting to tell Stella the news or not. `She has to know´ Mac decided and told Stella everything.

"When do you have to tell him your decision?" Stella asked quietly.

"Tomorrow 10am"

"And your decision will be…"

"To keep both of you"

"What are you planning to do if he disagrees?"

"I don't know yet…what do you say about going somewhere for a walk?" Asked Mac. He needed to get out of the lab not wanting to think about `what if´.

"That'll be great" Answered Stella. She fully understood Mac's strange behavior. He has to fire one of his friends and this is the worst thing that could ever happen.


End file.
